Ebony Wings: Chapter 9
Chapter 9 ' '''Theresa ' “Hey Chris.” She smiled as she saw him walk towards her. “Did you get me any food?” He asked immediately. She held out the paper bag towards him. “Thank the Stoll brothers.” “You seem really smitten with these brothers.” He reached into the bag and pulled out the sandwich that was in it. “Wouldn’t be caught dead with them.” She frowned. “What am I looking at anyway?” Christopher asked, mouth full of sandwich. “The climbing wall.” “Looks like a death machine.” He frowned. In his defence, it was a death machine. Two parallel rock walls, both shaking like they were possessed by the devil. Lava poured down the sides for an even greater challenge. “Well demigods don’t usually live long anyway.” “That’s not an excuse to jump into Death’s arms.” “Hey Theresa.” Silena came jogging into the picture, behind her Mike followed her. Christopher eyed Mike sinisterly; somehow he managed to do it with his mouth full. “Hey.” Mike greeted innocently. “You going to attack me again?” “You’re fine.” Silena insisted, she immediately turned to Theresa. “You’re planning to climb the wall?” “No. you’re nuts.” Theresa was probably the least useful demigod in existence. She wasn’t athletic, good with weapons or anything of the like. Another thing to bully her about. “How about you?” Michael challenged Christopher. Christopher didn’t answer for a while, chewing his sandwich. Once he swallowed, he answered Mike. “Race you to the top. Hold my sandwich.” He passed the paper bag to Theresa. The boys ran towards the wall, racing towards the wall. '''Christopher The plan was to climb the wall and stand triumphantly on top of the wall. Tyche was not on his side however, he fell off half-way through the wall; being done in by the shaking wall. Christopher landed on his back when he hit the floor. “My hero.” Theresa looked down on him, grinning. “I’ll get you back for that.” He groaned. “Just as soon as I can move.” He whimpered. She held out her hand. “Come on up.” He let her pull him up. He regretted not taking off the sword off his back because it did not provide a soft landing. “Where’d you get a sword?” Theresa asked, noticing it once he adjusted the strap. “Took it from a wooden cabinet, met a guy named Lucian along the way too.” “Never heard of him.” Theresa replied. “Silena went to climb the wall too, just so you know.” Christopher frowned. “Let’s go, I’d rather ignore the fact that a girl is going to beat me.” “Embarrassed?” “Let’s say I have some manly pride I want to hold on too.” Theresa giggled. She turned and walked away, Christopher followed her. Halfway through, she froze. “What’s wrong?” He was chewing on his sandwich again. She turned and grabbed his arm. “Please get me out of here.” “What’s wrong?” “Compact Patrol and her posse.” Christopher nodded; he understood what they were trying to run away from. He quickened his pace, scanning the area as they walked; trying to look out for Amanda Reece and her pack of make-up wolves. “She’s to the right.” Theresa announced. “Gotcha.” He pulled her towards the left. “Hey Theresa!” Amanda’s voice rung loud and true. Theresa froze, Christopher turned to her. “Fight or Flight?” She sighed. “Fight.” She put on her game face. Christopher turned to face the child of Aphrodite; he had been expecting her and her female group but her partner this time was a guy. Burly and tall, he wore a t-shirt two sizes small so that his muscles showed through his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. “I see you brought your pet gorilla.” Christopher shot first. Amanda frowned. Her male companion stepped forward. “I heard that you insulted my girl.” Christopher pushed Theresa behind him, if things were going to get ugly; he didn’t want her to get hurt. “Your girl shouldn’t start battles she can’t win and then come running to her boyfriend once she loses.” The boy frowned at him. “Watch your mouth.” “Listen, I think both of us don’t want to fight. So how about Amanda and her lapdog just walk away with his tail between his legs?” Christopher noticed two other boys hand flanked him; they surrounded him and Theresa now. Amanda’s gorilla pet stepped forward and shoved him backward. “Let’s see how much of a smart mouth you are now.” Christopher saw the horror in Theresa’s eyes as the three boys surrounded him. “Come on guys, this isn’t fair.” He complained. “You should’ve brought more of you.” Gorilla Pet frowned at him and shoved him again. Compared to the ripped frame of gorilla pet, Christopher was no match. They took turns shoving him; with each shove they took a step forward; slowly getting closer to him. “We’ll just take that.” One of the boys said, pulling the sword away from Christopher. “Not so tough without your sword huh?” The other one said. He shoved Christopher towards gorilla pet. Before Christopher reached him, he pulled his leg back and kneed Gorilla pet in the gut; his muscles not protecting him from the blow. Gorilla pet recoiled in pain; the other two boys looked at him with gaping mouths. They did not expect him to fight back. Christopher balled up his fists, ready to fight. Not the first time he’d been in a brawl. One of the boys grabbed him from behind, another ready to take a blow. Christopher sent his head back and heard a satisfying crack ''as the back of his head connected with his grabber’s nose. He let Christopher go then he quickly ducked to dodge the blow of the other boy. He kicked the back of the boy’s knees, making him fall to his knees. Adrenalin was pumping in his veins now, making his body go into fight-or-flight mode. He glared at the three boys, each one in shock and trying to get to their feet. The one boy, whose nose had a great meeting with the back of Christopher’s head, was bleeding from his nose. Christopher probably had broken it. Gorilla Pet got to his feet and lunged. Christopher didn’t have time to react as Gorilla pet punched him. He took a step back; he shook his head to rid himself of the grogginess he felt. Two of the boys surrounded him; Broken Nose was out of the game. Christopher balled up his fists again, though this time he lacked the element of surprise. These two knew that he knew how to fight. If they were going attack him at once, then he wouldn’t have a chance. “Excuse me, but what are you doing?” Christopher turned to face Silena, who was pulling Amanda by her ear. “Ow ow ow.” Amanda complained. Gorilla Pet and Extra Boy stared at Silena dumbfoundedly. Her twin followed behind her, his face an emotionless mask. “Listen the four of you.” Silena started her speech. “If you start messing with Christopher and Theresa again, you’ll get it.” She shoved Amanda towards Gorilla Pet. Silena put her hands on her hips while Michael folded his arms. Christopher found it amusing that these two twins, Silena specifically who was significantly shorter than the boys and Amanda; were scolding the group that had wanted to beat him up. “What do you want? A picture? Go!” Silena ordered. The four of them moved reluctantly. Extra Boy frowned at Christopher while Broken Nose stopped to take one last look at him. “This isn’t over.” “Yeah sure, by the way ''love what you did to your nose.” Christopher shot back. “Mind telling me your plastic surgeon?” Broken Nose frowned and turned to walk away. “Why do they listen to you?” Christopher narrowed his eyes at her. “Child of Zeus. Translation: I’m one of the most powerful demigods in existence. That gives me some authority, false sense of authority mind you.” Silena explained. “Christopher!” Theresa tackled hugged him. “You okay?” “I’m fine.” He reassured her. “No you’re not. You’re hurt.” Theresa touched the bruise on his cheek where Gorilla Pet punched him. “Ow! Don’t touch it.” He gently pushed her hand away. “And I’m fine; just add that to the list of bruises that I had before.” Theresa didn’t reply to him, he met her eyes and lost himself in their blue depths. He wasn’t used to seeing other eye colours other than brown. Where we was from, most people had a natural brown eye colour. “Okay, teary-eyed moment and it’s really sweet and all but you should get that looked at.” Silena stepped between the two of them, pointing at the bruise. “Yeah it’s getting really swollen.” Mike noted. “I don’t even want to how it looks like.” Christopher complained. “I can fix it probably.” Theresa revealed. “You guys go ahead with your activities.” “You sure?” Silena inquired. “Yeah. Don’t worry about us.” Christopher shoed them away. “Don’t do anything indecent when we’re gone.” Mike grinned sarcastically. “Go away Michael.” Theresa ordered. “So you’re going to take care of me?” Christopher smirked. “Don’t push it Chris. I’m just repaying you for a favour.” She pulled him in a direction. “But seriously, thanks for that.” “Like I said, I have a weakness for Damsels in Distress.” Theresa let his hand go, turning around and walking backward so she could look at him. “You’re an enigma Christopher Fauns.” “In a good way or bad way?” “Good way. Definitely.” Theresa smiled. Ebony Wings Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 10|Next Chapter---->]] Can you give me my heart back? I want to be able to love again 16:16, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)